fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Myotismon's Group and Ganon's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride
(Then Malomyotismon spoke up) Malomyotismon: First you took away Anti-Sora, then Vanitas, and now Excalibur! (Leomon interjected angrily) Leomon: Enough! This is not the way of a true King! (Then Sora butted in agreement, which Leomon lets her) Sora: King Leomon’s right! A wise king shouldn’t be selfish over power or fear! A wise and true king should always have virtue, kindness, love, and friendship that represents what our kingdom is! (Toshiko and even the heroes smiled softly and proudly at Sora’s lecture as she continued) Sora: And it’s like what my mother taught me; We can’t change our destinies over selfish reasons! (The villains glared darkly and calmly at her) Cortex: You sound just like your foolish uncle. Mephiles: Just before he died. Infinite: Along with the wolf god. Hunter J: Any last words before we kill you? (Sora hesitated a bit, unsure what to say. Then, to her calm surprise, her group walked up by her and spoke) Sora’s group: Yes. Matt: And it’s a long last speech. Malomyotismon: Then say it. (Then, to Sora’s calm surprise turned happiness, her group and even Matt’s group announced the Oath) Sora and Matt’s groups: This is the Oath of the Knighthood…. (Then while the villains got angrily confused calmly, Sora and the rest of the heroes even joined in the Oath while walking up to Sora’s side, ready to fight, although Toshiko’s speaking the Oath were groans) Villains: What? Heroes: (Continuing) As old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences.…. Hunter J: What is the meaning of this?! Heroes: (Continuing) Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor…. (The villains got angry and determined) Uka-Uka: You want to lose your lives? Fine! Heroes: (Concluding) And the strength of honor is the knight! (Ganon then roared savagely and charged, swords ready. Then Toshiko charged at him, and they fought savagely like the animals they are. Then during the fight, Ganon kicked Toshiko down) Sora: Mom! Haruhiko: Toshiko! (He turned to the heroes) Haruhiko: Come on! (Then the heroes charged into battle, fighting the villains as well. Suddenly noticing the Phantom Ruby finally, Izzy called out to Team Excalibur) Izzy: Guys! The Phantom Ruby! Hurry! (Hearing him, Infinite blasted a blast at him, but it was deflected by Ashitaka’s sword, which he used to shield Izzy. The blast then knocked Infinite back, stunning him. As he recovered, he was about to conjure a more powerful attack when suddenly, Froggy shot his tongue at the Phantom Ruby, snatching it, much to Infinite and the villains’ shock. Then the Phantom Ruby slipped out of Froggy’s tongue grip and rolled away towards Sora and Matt. Noticing it, they suddenly remembered the villains’ explanation on how Myotismon’s group, except Cortex and Uka-Uka, became immortal by the Phantom Ruby. Taking the chance as soon as the Phantom Ruby neared their feet, Sora and Matt quickly stepped on the Phantom Ruby, stopping it underneath their feet. The villains got calmly concerned) Ripper: Oh boy. (Just when the villains were gonna charge at Sora and Matt, Super Silver used his powers to freeze them in place) Super Sonic: Now, Sora and Matt! Super Shadow: Smash it! Super Silver: Hurry! (Determination kicking in, Sora and Matt nods and got ready) Sora: This is for my father’s foot and Uncle Yupa! (She stomps on the Phantom Ruby, cracking it a bit. On cue of the cracking, three red streaks of light emerged from Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite’s bodies) Mephiles: Stop! Infinite: Give it back now! (Then Matt took his turn) Matt: This is for Moro! (He stomps the Phantom Ruby, cracking it more and unleashing more streaks of lights from the four villains’ bodies) Malomyotismon: My army and I will break you to pieces! (Sora and Matt then stomped on the Phantom Ruby again, creating more cracks and lights) Sora and Matt: And this is for all the people you hurt and killed! Hunter J: Stop! Sora and Matt: Long live King Leomon! (Then with one more stomp, Sora and Matt finally break the Phantom Ruby to pieces. Then the lights left Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite’s bodies and upon surrounding the remains of the Phantom Ruby, exploded, knocking Sora, Matt, and the freed villains down, with the villains, except Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, Infinite, and Ganon, being knocked out from the impact of the explosion. Then the explosion died down, revealing the Phantom Ruby’s remains having disintegrated. Then noticing a red and green comet of light heading towards them from the sky, Malomyotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite got calmly shocked and screamed, for they are gonna die now that the Phantom Ruby is gone. As the heroes backed off and watched, the comet struck the four former immortal villains, surrounding them in a red and green light. As the light died down, their bodies and clothing melted into black and purple slime to reveal their skeletal corpses. Then the skeletons shook a bit and then crumbled to dust which then disintegrated. After all was quiet, Ganon then turned to the heroes in anger savagely and roared a god-awful loud roar, angered over his fellow main villains’ deaths. Then he charged at the heroes, but Sora fired her magic wind arrow, sending Ganon flying through the air, knocking him back. After recovering, he snarled and charged again. Then just when Sora got ready to pull another magic arrow out, Ganon grabs her and pinned her to the ground, roaring in her face. Despite struggling, Sora screamed in fear. Determination kicking in to save Sora, Toshiko roared and knocked Ganon off of her daughter just when he was about to swing his sword at her. Then the two beasts fought ferociously, one hellbent on defeating the other. Then finally, Toshiko slammed Ganon into a nearby Stonehenge stone cracking the bottom. Noticing that, Toshiko and even Team Excalibur then proceeded to beat Ganon down onto the stone making the stone crack loose from its spot. After Ganon shoved Team Excalibur away, he got ready to attack again when Sora fired her magic bomb arrow at the stone, making it fall onto Ganon, crushing him to death. After the dust settled, the heroes watched as Ganon slowly died. Then his body glowed and a ghostly figure of Ganondorf appeared, lifeless as well. Then some Kodama appeared and with their magic, they disintegrated Ganondorf and Ganon’s bodies into nothingness. Silence as the heroes looked at each other with soft smiles, glad to have come out victorious and Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings changed back to normal. Then suddenly, Cheese noticed something coming slowly in the sky and got concerned) Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao! (The heroes looked and noticed as well. Coming from in the sky behind the trees in the distance is….) Sora: The fifth sunrise! (She hurried over to Epona, who is carrying the fixed tapestry still. She carefully pulled the tapestry off Epona) Sora: Give me a hand! (Team Excalibur then did what she ordered and with their help, Sora draped Toshiko in the tapestry like a cloak and a blanket combined. Everyone, except Sora who just stood in front of Toshiko, stepped back with hopeful looks, hoping Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie will change back. Sora narrowed her gaze at the sunrise as it slowly started to come. Then she looked at Toshiko in concern) Sora: (Softly) Come on, Mom. Change back. You gotta change back. Please. (But nothing still as Toshiko looked at the sunrise along with Sora in concern. After she turned to Sora, Toshiko got sad. Slowly getting sad and concerned, Sora walked up to Toshiko and gently held her face to her) Sora: (Softly) Please, change back. Come on. (But still nothing. Then, Toshiko’s eyes turned black ink-like, for the spell is slowly starting to take its permanent effect. Seeing this, Sora’s calm shocked look then slowly turned to despair) Sora: (Shakes her head no) Oh, no. (She pants calmly a bit) Sora: (Pants) I don’t understand…. (Then she saw Toshiko slowly starting to not recognize her, as if becoming a wolf-bear for real. Seeing this, Sora slowly teared up) Sora: (Voice breaking) No, please, no. (Then Toshiko smells Sora a bit and just stared at her in confusion. Then, seeing that she’s losing her mother, Sora finally breaks down crying and hugs her. All the heroes seeing this slowly got sad and concerned) Matt: (Sadly) Sora…. (Then Sora, still crying, started to beg to Toshiko) Sora: (Crying) I’m so sorry, Mom! This is all my fault! I did this to you, because of me and my dream! To all of us! (Sobs) ''You ''were always there for me! You never gave up on me! (She continued to cry and hug Toshiko as the heroes hung their heads sadly as the non-serious members started crying silently and even the serious members shedded some tears as the sun slowly started to shed light towards them. At the same time after Sora said “always there for me,” Toshiko and Young Sora’s singing was heard by us readers in the background) Toshiko and Young Sora: (Voice-over) A naoidhean bhig'','' cluinn mo ghuth'' (Little baby, hear my voice)' 'Mise ri d’ thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn (I’m beside you, O maiden fair)' 'Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a’s faic (Our young lady, grow and see)' Sora: (Crying) Please come back! I need you back, Mom! ''(She tearfully holds Toshiko close to her) Sora: (Crying) I love you…. (Then as she continued crying, the heroes, except Sora, snapped of their mourning and silently noticed two figures slowly materializing. They then saw, to their calm surprise, the figures revealed themselves to be the ghost versions of Yupa and Moro, who is a giant wolf god with white fur and two tails. And all the Kodama appeared beside them. Then, as the heroes watched in silent hope calmly, Yupa and Moro gently got Sora’s attention, making her stop crying and notice them) Sora: Moro, Uncle Yupa…. (Yupa and Moro nods silently with soft smiles and then with Moro and the Kodamas’ powers, Yupa gently and tenderly caressed Toshiko’s cheek and Toshiko and even Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s bodies glowed a blue light. Then Sora took one step back as Toshiko and the triplets’ bodies continued to glow, with Toshiko beneath the tapestry. Even the heroes and Sora watched silently in calm surprise) Toshiko and Young Sora: (Voice-over) Do thìr, dìleas fhéin (Your land, your own faithful land) A ghrian a’s a ghealach, stiùir sinn (Sun and moon, guide us) Gu uair ar cliù ‘s ar glòir (To the hour of our glory and honor) Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg (Little baby, our young lady) Mhaighdean uasal bhàn (Noble maiden fair) (Then, on cue when the song ended, the glow ended and Toshiko, still covered in the tapestry, was unveiled from the light, changed back into her human form. Even Huey, Dewey, and Louis were changed back into their duckling forms, having quickly covering themselves with their hats. Then as the sunlight finally covered the area, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie slowly opened their eyes and smiled softly at the heroes. Sora and the heroes then smiled softly and happily in return, glad to have them back) Sora: Mom! Toshiko: Sora! (She ran up to Toshiko and happily hugged her, and was hugged back. Team Excalibur even ran up to them happily and joined in the group hug as Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon, and the knights watched in calm happiness. After the group hug ended, they turned to Yupa and Moro happily) Haruhiko: (Gratefully) Thank you, Yupa. For bringing my wife back to us. Yupa: (Nods) You’re welcome. Moro: And thank you, for avenging us. Tai: But how did she…? Yupa: It’s true fixing the tapestry can help break the spell, however…. (Realizing slowly, Sora finished for him happily, which he lets her) Sora: Mending the tapestry is not only that kind of mending the bond, but it’s also…. (Then she, Toshiko, and Yupa finished together) Sora, Toshiko, and Yupa: Mending the bond between friends and families. Sora: Then I guess it’s worth the change in you, Mom. Toshiko: (Agreeing) And in all of us. (Then they see Tiny’s group suddenly feeling glum) Moro: I can tell you are missing your alternate forms already. Tiny’s group: (Nods) Yeah…. Dale: But like everyone told us, it’s all part of the past. (Then Yupa smiled softly along with Moro and the Kodama) Yupa: Actually, Moro and I can give you your alternate forms back. And with them, you can also change back at will at any time you like. Moro: And vise-versa. (Tiny’s group got surprised) Lawrence: Jambalaya, really? Yupa and Moro: (Nods) Yes. (Tiny’s group turned to the heroes hopefully) Jim: You were cool with those forms. Leomon: That’s fine with all of us. (The heroes nod in agreement. Then Tiny’s group gave in happily) Bang: We accept! Tiny's group: Yeah! (Then Yupa and Moro magically casted a permanent spell on Tiny’s group, and they were changed into their alternate forms, yet) Nawt: But how…? Yupa: Just think to yourselves that you can be that form. (Doing what Yupa said, Tiny’s group concentrated and then to the heroes’ calm happiness, they changed back into their mutant and Monstar forms) Tiny: Yes! Leatherhead: Now, we’re talking, you betcha! Dingodile: So, to change back, we think again? Yupa: Yes. (Then Tiny’s group concentrated again and changed back to their human and Nerdluck forms) Tiny’s group: Oh yeah! Tiny: Tiny like that! Nerdlucks: Yeah! (Then Yupa and Moro began to slowly vanish) Toshiko: Take care. Heroes: Yes, take care. Yupa and Moro: (Nods) You too. And we will. (Then with that, Yupa and Moro vanished along with the Kodama. Toshiko, after looking on with a soft smile, looked at herself still covered in her tapestry, and got surprised with an embarrassed smile) Toshiko: Uh, guys? (She covers herself with her tapestry even more with an embarrassed smile) Toshiko: I need clothes. I’m in my birthday suit. (Realizing, they agreed) Haruhiko: Men, don’t look at her present condition! (The males did what he said with little chuckles. Then Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran up to them laughing, still covering themselves with their hats) Huey: Speaking of birthday suits…. Dewey: We need clothes as well! Louie: Yeah! (Then suddenly, they heard groaning and turned to see Cortex, Uka-Uka, and the remaining villain army waking up slowly in recovery. Then the knights apprehended them) Pinstripe: What’s the meaning of this?! Hiroaki: (Glaring at them) You guys, that’s what. (Then Sora walked up to Cortex with a mature angry way, making him nervous) Cortex: (Chuckles nervously) No hard feelings, right? Sora: No. But this is. (Then she punched Cortex squarely in the face, making Toshiko and the heroes smile proudly, with Randall and the Gangreen Gang cheering. Then Randall and the Gangreen Gang turned to Oblina and the Dazzlings and kissed them on the cheeks, surprising them at first. Realizing what they did, they tried to apologize) Randall and Gangreen Gang: Oops. Sor…! (Then, to their surprise, Oblina and the Dazzlings yanked Randall and the Gangreen Gang up to their faces, looking angry at first, but then, to their surprise and then happiness, Oblina and the Dazzlings instead smiled softly and they kissed. Later, after morning was finally there, the villains are locked in their jail cell cart and the cart was driven away, and Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are dressed in their clothes again) Ogremon: Good riddance! Heroes: Yeah! (Later, in the courtyard, the heroes have gathered together. And Leomon has been told by Team Excalibur and even Toshiko of their dreams of being knights. Once that explanation is over, he made his announcement) Leomon: We shall have new knights in our army! In the form of Team Excalibur! (The heroes cheered. Then Leomon and the heroes held their weapons up with honor) '''''Coming up: The finale; Will Team Excalibur be named official knights along with the couples getting married? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies